why do they hate each other
by Young justice lover
Summary: artemis and wally have hated each other since the day they've met. now they are in 8th grade. what has happened to them and what will happen to them when they see each other in 10 years?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so don't judge me.

Summary: Artemis and Wally have hated each other since the day they've met. The question is why?

This is AU and has my own special touch to the couple.

I don't own Young Justice. If I did, Artemis and Wally would have had their first kiss long before today.

My POV

It all stated on her first day of school. Artemis was scared because she had never been able to make friends because of her dad. He said to her "you cannot trust anyone. Everyone is your enemy." Since Artemis was only six years old at the time, she did not fully understand what he meant by this. As she walked into her classroom, she saw a boy with fiery red hair and dazzling green eyes. She thought that she could be friends with him but he just ignored her. After the fifth time, she finally got his attention. He saw that she had these grey eyes that you could get lost into and this flowing golden hair. He said that his name was Wally. She said "hi, I'm Arty. That's not my real name but I like my nickname better" then, this kid named Conner was making fun of Wally and saying that I was his girlfriend. All off a sudden Wally said "that's gross. Girls have cooties." Artemis was hurt by this and from that day forth she and Wally were bitter enemies.

Artemis' POV

As the years went by, Wally and I continued our arguing. He would always try to prove that he was right and I was wrong. Wally and I were both in the 8th grade. I thought to myself "wow. Time flew." It was the end of the year and we were still at each other's throats. I was on the beach surfing when I noticed this handsome redhead out of the corner of my eye. I looked closely and saw that it was Wally of all people. "How could I ever think he was handsome? It was Wally of all people. The wally that I have hated since the first day I've met him." I sat down on the beach thinking to myself when my best friend Zatanna showed up. I told her that I thought this boy was hot and that it so happened to be Wally. She was so happy for me. She told me "I knew you liked him. Why else would you two quarrel all the time with **only **each other? I said "maybe your right. Maybe all this time it was to cover up my feelings for him. But, there's no way that he'll ever feel the same way" Zatanna said to me "there's only one way to find out. After graduation tomorrow, you have to tell him that you like him." This isn't going to be easy. There was the other girl. Her name was Megann. She was beautiful and she wanted Wally to fall in love with her. I knew there was no way I could compete with her, but I had to try.

Today was the day. I tried to get Wally's attention all through the ceremony but it was no use. He couldn't hear me. Graduation was over, but the worst was yet to come. I ran to find Wally. I had to find him and tell him I liked him before Megann could. I finally found him and my heart sunk. Megann got to him first and they were making out.

From this day forth, I hate you Wally West.

So first chapters done. What did you think? Please read and review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so just in a few hours I got some great feedback on my story. I decided as a treat for this week to update early because I won't be able to update until later in the week because I have four softball games this week and a ton of homework. I love all my teachers. Thank you for all this homework.

Summary: Artemis and Wally have hated each other since the day they've met. The question is why?

This is AU and has my own special touch to the couple.

I don't own Young Justice. If I did, Artemis and Wally would have had their first kiss long before today.

Chapter two: the confrontation

Artemis POV

I was pissed off. Never before have I been so embarrassed. This kid. I hope I never see his face after today.

It has been two years since I found out I liked Wally, but it has also been two years that Megann and Wally have been together. I was hoping after middle school I would never see him, but of course we went to the same high school. Eventually, I got a scholarship to Gotham academy but so did Wally and Megann. This was so unfortunate. "Even after I change schools, there always where I am." I thought. I was so sick of seeing them every single day, but things would get even worse.

Batman and Green Arrow found out that I was the one that saved kid flash's butt against Amazo. When they found me, they gave me a spot on this team called Young Justice. On my first day, I met him. It was like he was an exact replica of Wally. He even had the red hair and green eyes. And don't even get me started about his attitude. From the start he was just like Wally. He hated me for taking some guy named Roy's spot. Then, I saw this green Martian that looked a lot like Megann. However, she was the complete opposite. She was nice and sweet and not a bitch to me. I said, "what is this team male dominant because I only count two girls." Right when I said that, Batman said that we would be getting another teammate shortly and he said that she is a girl." Then I got to go on the first mission with the team.

After the mission, I knew I messed up. I let the assassin get away. I learned that the assassin was my own sister. Lastly, I had kid flash all in my face that she got away. Now, I was fighting with the same person to what seemed like forever. Kid idiot would not leave me alone. Even worse, he wouldn't leave miss m alone. It wasn't that I was jealous or anything, it was just gross. A human in love with an alien that in Martian was more than three times his age. That's just wrong. But the next day, things got even worse.

As I was walking around school, I saw something that I shouldn't have. I saw Megann making out with Conner. The same Conner that was the star quarterback. He was also known by another name – Superboy. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Wally or keep this to myself to keep him from hurting his feelings? I decided not tell him. But Wally would find out soon, in 8 years.

So that's chapter 2. . What did you think? Please read and review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or want more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry about not updating for a while. I wrote this during the week but had no time to post it. So I watched the episode yesterday and was a little disappointed about the 5 year jump and no explanation of what happened to my favorite two characters Wally and Artemis. So here's the story. Ps I've held off the 8 year jump to explain what happens.

Summary: Artemis and Wally have hated each other since the day they've met. The question is why?

This is AU and has my own special touch to the couple.

I don't own Young Justice. If I did, Artemis and Wally would have been together a long time ago

Chapter 3: The Mistake

I worked hard to prove I deserved a spot on this team. As batman said before, we did get a new teammate. She was my best friend zatanna. I never knew zatanna had magic powers. She could have made sure I got to Wally first, but no. she kept her powers hidden from her best friend of all people. Well I kept the fact that I was a superhero hidden from her so I guess we're even. Wally was excited to get a new teammate, but still didn't care about me on the team. He, however, noticed something in me. He and I had some moments where there was some romantic tension between us but we never did anything about it. Since he had a girlfriend as Wally that I didn't know about because I didn't know kid flash was Wally, he would always stop his actions before they got too far.

Back in the real world, Wally and I never ceased our arguing. Wally still didn't know that his girlfriend was cheating on him with Conner. Wally's best friend dick told him that Megann was not the girl for him and the girl he should be with is Artemis. Wally was stunned by what dick just said. Wally wondered how his best friend knew that for all these years that he liked Artemis and never said a word about it. Dick told him that it was the way they argued with each other that that's what gave it away. Wally said dick was right, but then Wally thought about Artemis. He knew that she would never feel the same way that he feels. Wally knew that he would have to keep this to himself or he'll never hear the end of it from Artemis. But Wally knew that he had to tell her. Just as he was about to tell her, Artemis said that she had a date with dick tonight. When Wally went to question dick about it, he knew nothing of the date. Wally then knew she lied about this. Anyways, Wally knew he had to forget about his feelings for Artemis.

Life went on after that. A month went by since those incidents. Wally had Artemis on his mind the whole day, but today was special for him. Today was his and Megann's anniversary. He had gotten something very special: a ring. Megann thought it was a proposal and Wally went along with it. He asked her to marry him after their out of high school. She said yes.

Even after they were engaged, Megann continued to cheat on him with Conner. This could be the biggest mistake he could ever make. When Artemis found out about the engagement, she was devastated. She now knew she missed her chance with Wally.

What's going to happen in the future?

So that's chapter 3. . What did you think? Please read and review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or want more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So I know it's been forever since I've updated last. I was waiting till school ended so I'm back. I've given a lot of thinking to my work and I have another idea on my mind. **

**This is my first fan fiction so don't judge me.**

**Summary: Artemis and Wally have hated each other since the day they've met. The question is why?**

**This is AU and has my own special touch to the couple.**

**Remember I don't own young justice. I'm only 15. I'm not old enough**

Ten years. Ten years have gone by since I've seen Wally. He has totally forgotten about me. I heard that he ended up marrying megann. Why am I not surprised. I decide now was a good time to return to Gotham. It was our ten year reunion. I hope those two aren't there. I haven't seen either of them in those 10 years. But I feel broken hearted when they show up together. She is scared she will blurt out that she loves him.

She goes to the hotel and has a strange dream. A genie appears to her and grants her three wishes. I think this is a joke so I wish to go back in time. I want to live my life with Wally as my friend. Then suddenly the dream ends.

I wake up the next morning and nothing had happened. I knew this was just a dream but I wished it was real. The reunion lasts a week. I wish I didn't have to see him at all. He tries to talk to me but I just ignore him. If I talked to him, I might just look into his deep green eyes. I had to get away. So day 1 was over but I still have 6 to go. How am I going to live with him?

I have the same dream again. Do they mean anything? I again ask for Wally to be my friend. I want more than anything not to love him. It hurts not being able to be with him. I'm sure megann wouldn't mind because she is in love with someone else. All this time she has been in love with Conner. But for me I just want to not love him. I want to go back to when Wally and I first met. I want to back to my first day of school.

Suddenly I see a flash of light. I know something is happening but I just think it is part of the dream. No. when I wake up, I'm 6and not 28. I have the same confrontation with my dad where he tells me that I cannot trust anyone. I walk to school and as I walk in I meet him again for the first time. He introduces himself as do I. then of course there's Conner. He says that I'm Wally's girlfriend. Instead of what he said the last time he says "I don't care what you think, I want her as a friend." I don't know what happen to change the past, but I'm happy that it did. I hope that Wally and I can be friends.

Since he was now my friend we never argued like we did in my time. But how am I supposed to wake up from a dream like this. Was this even a dream or was it real?

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I put a lot of work into it. Please R&R. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or want more.

Young Justice Lover XOXO


End file.
